FF/The Time of Dragons
'Chapter I' Across the depths of the seas, to the peak of the sky, from mountains to molten pools, was a faraway land, protected by dragons, and also inhabited by dragons. Villagers were present though, as farmers were needed to feed the dragons. In that time, where there were no perfect islands, fancy habitats, parks and decorations, was the very Time of Dragons. The Time of Dragons, the century after the Battle of Dragonvale, was a memorable time. Some aged wizard's grandfathers were Dragon Lords at that time. The Time of Dragons changed and shaped Dragonvale, making it's cycle complete. In the Time of Dragons, the land was protected by a gem-powered shield across the lands, until...The shield was deactivated by a powerful type of dragon. The defender dragons on the Outer Mountains fell, hit by the same unknown species of dragon. The Lava Realm dragons were also harmed, but they were frozen. The lands, together known as DragonVale, were falling apart. Farmers and villagers now suspected each other of the dragon slaughter, and by then, there was no-one to trust. Farmers no longer shared their crops, and chaos was spreading everywhere across DragonVale. Even some dragons were arguing, the water dragon and the lightning dragon were arguing about which climate was better and the earth and air dragons were fighting about which was the better type. Only the wiser dragons were not arguing now, and tried to remind the younger ones to calm down and remember the situation they were in. The elders looked up into the sky, searching for signs, or signals to help their land. Dragonvale was nearly broken into different lands by now, with fighting, arguing and even killing in its contents. The future did not seem clear, and was sure to get worse. The land, would eventually be separated. 'Chapter II' Dragonvale was now thrown away from each other, dividing the land into 8 large portions, for the elements. No longer did anyone want to have to do with anything with dragons from different lands, and the friendship DragonVale had then been, had been destroyed. Though there were some, that did not take sides. Drago Nex was a Forge Dragon, able to forge many resources and items from the land. He was one of the very few, who lived in a small city that mantained peace all the way. Aradeth was ruled by the great Lord Blueth, also known as King Blue. Aradeth was a city just off the Fire and Air lands, but no one travelled there. Aradeth used to be home to the Forge Dragons, but now 3 were left. Many Dragon Lords, Dracomancers and Sorcerers were trying to find the species of the unknown dragon. The surviving dragons from the attack had told the wizards that the color, was dark grey, almost black, and purple. the wizards did not find any dragon that matched the description, and so fear went on. Dragons and villagers from different lands suspected each other of the attack, spreading rumours about who and who was a Dark Sorcerer and so on. The plant realm leader, Chubbs, was one of the only ones who tried to stop the argument. Chubbs believed his land should be peaceful, with itself, of course, as he disliked some of the other leaders, especially the Metal Leader. On a day streaming with rain, Drago Nex was sent from Aradeth to deliver a message for Chubbs. Forge dragons unfortunately, don't swim, but it was flooding, and Drago had no choice. Forge dragons are able to withstand water though, and sometimes turn them into steam. Drago Nex paddled across the lands, trying to keep away from Rogue Dragons, dragons who kidnap others and take them for meat storage. A log was in sight, and he crept towards it, and floated away into the Plant Realm. Drago Nex froze. Something, was watching him. 'Chapter III' Drago Nex peered across the flooding waters, seeking for the unknown thing he saw, if it was unknown. Another large Forge dragon rose up with the water whirling around him. Drago decided not to attack, as the leader of the Metal Realm, Fornax Steel crept towards him. Amazingly, Steel roared at Drago, while plunging him into the water. The wet and drowning forge dragon tried to regain his stance, but could not move. Steel was the Metal leader, and hated Chubbs, becoming the opposite element with him. He then himself disrupted the delivery of the message. The two forge dragons never knew the frostfire dragon, known as the Poké Dragon, watching them. Drago Nex clawed Steel, and regained balance, but never did he realize...the flame of the forge dragon coming to him. Hit by the massive power of Steel, Drago was badly injured, with nothing to care for him. Steel walked across the flooding paths back into the Metal Realm silently. As you would see by now, innocent dragons and people were killed, all because of the unknown dragons, but oh, more was coming. The unknown dragons came again, this time doing damage EVERYWHERE. Almost unstoppable, The land known as DragonVale, was almost destroyed. Knave smirked. He loved seeing others suffer under his control with his blood dragons. The blood dragons destroyed the Dragonarium, and since the Order of The Gemstone was created, they and Knave had been producing havoc for months. Drago Nex had almost been killed, surviving on the edge of death. He would not live for very long now, and had been limping towards nowhere. He had no longer the ability to breathe fire, nor forge items. As a few blood dragons flew to him, pounding him furiously to the ground, Drago Nex the 7th fell. Drago's death had been known to all after that day, but without unity, no one cared. 'Chapter IV' Many cities and towns gathered at the Altar of the Universe. Standing on a floating platform higher than the rest of the citizens was Knave himself, together with 2 blood dragons. 'People of DragonVale! You, will give me ALL your dragons, ALL your gems, ALL of everything! Oh, not now, of course, but in a week, you will give, or get crushed, BY ME!!! I am sure the blood dragons would like another taste, of the living. Beware, as I will have something for you, by the weekend...' Knave shouted. The villagers muttered to each other, discussing about to give, or not. A small Level 2 Scorch Dragon stepped out of the crowd. He growled a small, squeaky like growl, but still catching Knave's attention. 'Do you not think, Knave, that we have something for you to?' the baby dragon muttered. Knave was shocked that a baby dragon had stood up to him. He then asked 'Who, you little fool, are you?' The young dragon stared at him. 'Who I am is not of your concern' Knave smirked, still amazed at the bravery of the little dragon. He teleported, back to the Shadowlands. The Scorch Dragon tried to chase after him, but he was gone. The villagers kept asking who he was, but all he said was 'You will see soon' The villagers went back farming, nervous about the day, that would come in a week's time. The fortune teller, a Magnetic Dragon called Mickey Zill, had letters sent by his apprentices about his visions, about someone, rising. The next day, the mysterious Scorch Dragon came about again. He didn't like to be referred as 'the dragon from yesterday' so he told them that his name was Dex. From the speech of Knave till that morning, Dex had been discussing with the members of The Order of the Gemstone, about counterattacking Knave. Bruin the Blue, a sorcerer from The Order of the Gemstone asked a few members about breeding certain dragons to raise the protection of the land. As their plan began, Knave was still getting stronger. 'Chapter V' On day 3 of the week, in the afternoon, Knave was back, sending a few blood dragons to destruct a few certain places. He laughed, watching deaths, and the people in HIS command. Only four more days, till DragonVale will be destroyed. At least thirty blood dragons were sent to kill Dex. He was sitting beside a calm stream, relaxing. His head turned suddenly, only to see a small army of blood dragons flying towards him, quick as thunder. Dex didn't move a single bit, while the blood dragons were getting a bit confused. The blood dragons were very close now, cackling loudly, staring at their prey. The hideous and evil dragons stopped in the sky suddenly. An emerald dragon, covered in a black cloak with a large blade twisted and blasted across the sky towards the frightened blood dragons. Breathing bright sparks, injuring the blood dragons, the emerald dragon roared once, causing all of the pack to flee. The emerald dragon, called Nyanja, protected many people for years. A friend of Dex, Nyanja was a member from The Order of the Gemstone, in fact one of the leaders. As the blood dragons flew from sight, the gathering began. Dex, Nyanja and members of The Order of the Gemstone stood at a octagonal table, made of gold, silver, and different crystals, belonging to the Gem Caves. 'High Wizards, have you managed to breed the dragons needed?' Dex asked, calmly. 'All except the Eclipse and the Star dragon' they replied. The two Sun and Moon hybrids, the rarest of all, we're needed most to defeat Knave. 'Well then, keep trying. Knave must be stopped.' Dex sighed.'Anyway, gather the dragons into Base 88. That will be the place Knave will attack first.' Time, Gravity, Light, Dark, Sound, Spike, Magic and Science dragons gathered, together with all the other dragons, in the Fountain Park, saving space for the Eclipse and Star dragon. They would have to wait for three days till Knave came, and prepared for the attack that would change DragonVale. Meanwhile, in the skies of DragonVale, dark, shadowy clouds spread across the stars, preventing most sunlight. The attack would come soon. 'Chapter VI' 'EARTHQUAKE!!!' Citizens rushed through and fro, taking shelter. People bumped into each other, speeding across the villages madly. Then suddenly, it all stopped. A few villagers went to explore the sudden noise and rumble from the ground. Knave took advantage of the sudden situation even he was shocked to see, sending blood dragons AGAIN. The evil beasts devoured the villagers, plunging them into their stomachs. Nyanja was back, fighting off some, but there were too many. Dex was meditating at the stream. He was a level 3 now, and worried for the land. He felt a weird feeling, all day. He didn't feel very well, always thinking he was missing something. He then went for medical attention. Dr. Luigi Von Zeus, or the Wizard of Health, inspected Dex carefully. He checked for any problems with Dex. Then he finally said with a smile, 'It is normal, you are experiencing a major change of features. You are evolving' 'So I will be a juvenile?' Dex asked. 'Yes, yes you will' Dr. Zeus spoke, calmly. Dex bumped into a large Forge Dragon the same day. 'Ouch, who, are you?' Dex questioned him. 'The name's Steel, Fornax Steel, Leader of the Metal Realm' he said, proudly. 'That's cool, but do you by chance, know a dragon of your type, a forge dragon named, uh...Drago Nex?' Dex asked. Fornax paused. A few moments later, Steel said 'I killed him, well the blood dragons finished him off, but I did kill him' he laughed. Dex's mind grew with anger, his scales, blazing red, he let outa fiery snarl, then he blasted out, what seemed like the heat of the sun, with red hot flames. Dr. Luigi Von Zeus jumped out of a large bush. He cried out 'AMAZING! A baby dragon has evolved straight to a level 8 adult!!!' 'WHAT??' Fornax and Dex called out together. 'It's, it's not possible!' Steel panted. 'But I just did it' Dex wondered. The news about the great evolve spread. Dex was now the attention grabber of all time. He could not get any time alone. And he wouldn't have much time anyway, as the attack, would come straight to them in 2 days. Dex sighed. He would have to reveal everything soon. 'Chapter VII' One more hour, one more chance, the future of DragonVale was at risk. Knave prepared his troops, an army of blood dragons, with other hidden, secret dragons waiting for prey. The dark clouds went blacker, and DragonVale seemed like a land that never saw peace before. Dex was among the crowd, behind the dragons. 'All will be revealed soon'he thought to himself. Dragonvale had united with each other, and began to be a better world. But they couldn't rest before Knave's attack. Dr. Luigi Von Zeus was talking to Dex about his medical studies, and Chubbs and Fornax Steel discussed Knave's weakness. 'General Pickle the 786th' Chubbs called to a tall man beside him 'Would you think that we could protect DragonVale from Knave WITHOUT the Eclipse and Star dragons?' 'Maybe, Time will tell...' The General replied with a serious voice. A hole in the clouds opened up slowly. Blood Dragons came in twos, with more than 100 of them coming. Knave was at the back of the blood dragon crowd. 'Where are MY resources?' Knave demanded. 'You will NEVER get them!' a citizen called out. 'Oh yeah, yeah? Then you will be DESTROYED! DESTROYED I TELL YOU! Now surrender your resources!' Knave shouted, steamed with anger. Fornax Steel flew up above the rest, zooming like lightning, wiping out blood dragons everywhere. As he tried to attack Knave, he was badly harmed by a volt of electricity, causing him to collapse towards the ground. The Wizard of Health appeared next to Steel, trying to cast a spell of healing. A ray of Dark Energy pulsed, and shot towards him. The wizard froze suddenly, shook a little, and his life, was gone. The Blue Wizard shot an ice bolt at Knave, but the attack was deflected, destroying a small town. More wizards attacked Knave, but all they ended up with was pure failure. 'STUBBORN FOOLS! You will now face the power of the MOST POWERFUL DRAGGGOOOONNNN!!!' Knave blasted out, at his deepest voice. 'I summon the........' TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fan Fic